Benutzer:Der Stellwerker
Zuerst mal... Datei:Badge-2-5.png Über mich Tja... ich bin ein Held... Freund von Prinzessin Luna. Partner von Flatinka, Dem Bluttropfen, Nickstar109, Nin-TD, Nightmare Music, Cannible 14, OverlordMGC, Trelliw und Niederbayern, gut bekannt mit Coulerie, IAmYourMaster und Asulanka. König der Ziegen. Und ja, und ein Brony... Ach ja... ... ich habe das hier auch noch gegründet?! Ok, na gut, dann kümmer ich mich halt drum, wenn´s sein muss... Nee, Spaß, also, da ich hier auch einer der Admins bin, habe ich immer ein offenes Ohr für Probleme, Angregungen und anderes, was sich so zu mir verirrt. Bei Fragen und ähnliches habt keine Angst, ich freue mich, wenn mir irgendjemand meine Nachrichtenseite vollspamt... *grins* ... und werde mich auch ordnungsgemäß drum kümmern! Falls einer von euch die Regeln, FAQs oder Copyrights des Wikis sucht, schaue er bitte auf die Spezialseiten, da steht meistens schon genau das, was er sucht... falls nicht, werde ich mich ihm/ ihr umgehend annehmen und helfen! Falls ihr einen Beta-Leser für eure Pastas oder Hilfe mit der ''pösn täutschen Rächtschreipunk oder Grammatik braucht, denn werde ich euch helfen so gut ich es kann. Ansonsten... viel Spaß auf meinem Profil und im Wiki! :-) Lizenzen meiner Pastas Alle meine Pastas und fast alle Bilder sind unter der CC-by-SA 4.0 und allen Vorgängerlizenzen (die aktuellste ist dabei die gültige) veröffentlicht, das heißt: * diese Geschichte/ das Bild darf UNTER NENNUNG meines Namens MIT LINK ZU DIESER SEITE weiterverbreitet werden * die Weitergabe ist unter gleicher Bedingung erlaubt In English: * You are free: to share – to copy, distribute and transmit the work to remix – to adapt the work * Under the following conditions: attribution – You must attribute the work in the manner specified by the author or licensor (but not in any way that suggests that they endorse you or your use of the work). share alike – If you alter, transform, or build upon this work, you may distribute the resulting work only under the same or similar license to this one. (Bei Unklarheiten im Bereich Bilder siehe die jeweilige Beschreibung unter dem Bild) Der Code des Helden thumb|293x240px AUFGEPASST IHR BRONYS! In meinen Ponypastas befinden sich Anspielungen auf bestimmte Dinge... für jeden, der so eine findet und mir präsentiert, gibt es eine Auszeichnung! Dabei will ich GENAU wissen, worauf angespielt wird und wieso... also, einfach nur zu sagen, DA irgendwo ist was gilt nicht! Also viel Spaß beim Rätseln! P.S.: Jede Anspielung kann natürlich auch nur einmal gefunden werden... Meine PonyPastas (bis jetzt^^) thumb|184x478px Damit fing alles an.... * Rainbow Factory 2 - Die Schlacht (der Hengst mit dem Grinsen kommt mit seiner Armee) Cupcakes - Mein Teil... * Cupcakes 3 - Das Massaker (ein Arschtritt für Pinkie xD ) Die Burning Sun-/ Schattenreihe * Return of the Shadows * Die Schlacht um Ponyville * Die Schlacht um Canterlot Die Luna Game Reihe (mein Teil...) * Luna´s Nightmare (Party hard!) Die Nightmare Moon-Return-Reihe * Daylight´s End * Nightmare Night * Moonlight * Moonlight Shadow * Sunrise Die Rainbow-Factory-Reihe * Rainbow Factory III - Die Rückkehr * Rainbow Factory IV - New Technology * Rainbow Factory V - The Empire * Rainbow Factory VI - The Fall Außerhalb Equestrias... * Ein ganz normaler Tag an der Equestria High * Aufregung an der Equestria High * Die Untergrundeisenbahner Blutiges Weihnachten... * Trixie's Funhouse II - Der Spaß ist unendlich (meine erste NSFW und die Rache an Trixie) * Das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk (hoffentlich weiß die NSA noch nix davon...) * Regen auf Ziegisch (einer saarländischen Stadt mit ihren guten Keksen gewidmet) Menschenwelt II und Ärger mit den Schatten * Heil Celestia (zusammen mit Flatinka - mit eine der geilsten Pastas) * Tag Y - Es wird knapp... (nach einer Idee von Nickstar109) * Eine explosive Dose (meinem Vater und seinem Bewegungswahn gewidmet) * Tag Z - Die letzten Sekunden (meiner Lieblingsstadt gewidmet) Danach... * Aurora (ein nettes Psycho- und Familiendrama) * 1945 (so wie es wirklich abgelaufen ist...) * Ein Freund... (einem Menschen gewidmet, den ich nie vergessen werde) * Luna's freier Abend (mal was... Geiles xD ) * Kelut Harbour (aus der Vergangenheit kurz vor der Zerstörung der RF) * Die Alte Ära (die Reihe, die ich selbst am geilsten finde und die zu schreiben am meisten Spaß gemacht hat) Und einmal fette Satire für zwischendurch! * Crotas kleiner Ausflug (das musste einfach sein xD ) Meine Übersetzung(en) * Rainbow Factory - The (inofficial) End * Breath: Equestria Killers * Breath - Kapitel III Meine Empfelungen Datei:K5-Eisenbahngeschütz.jpg Rainbow Factory * Rainbow Factory * Rainbow Factory: Erwacht Die Niben-Reihe * Die Rückkehr des Niben * Der Fall Canterlots * Nibenay (noch in Bau) Die Luna Game-Reihe * Luna Game: Equestria Story * Luna Game: Das Spel geht weiter! * Luna Game: Der Spaß ist noch nicht vorbei Shadowlords * Shadowlords * Capital of the shadows * Ravenblack (noch in Bau) andere PonyPastas * Cupcakes: Pinkamena im (Red-) Blackout * Die NSWFs Außerhalb Equestrias * Wache schieben bei den Menschen Meine Kunst Obwohl ich´s selbst nie für möglich gehalten hätte, habe ich doch Zeichnen gelernt... tja... und das kam so raus... Ziegenkönigin Luna.jpg Sunset Shimmer in Farbe.png Golden Shimmer in Farbe.png Twilight und Lord Pryne.png Ich zeichne auch gerne ganz persönliche Wünsche (zumindest versuchen kann ich´s... :3 )... Kumpels und Kumpelinen (oder besser gleich Ballermänner und Naturschönheiten) * Flatinka (mein Bester - nach wie vor) * Niederbayern (Aloha, Herr Moon!^^) * Der Bluttropfen (ein unersetzbarer Kumpel) * Asulanka (Awww...) * Coulerie (die wahrliche Königin der Bleistifte) * IAmYourMaster (die Rechtschreibfehlervernichterin Nummer 1) * Nickstar109 (der Boss des Ponyville-Ghettos) * Nightmare Music (der Held aus dem fernen Land) * Nin TD (auch wenn er nicht mehr unter uns weilt, wird er immer der beste Techniker bleiben :3 ) * Trelliw (genau wie er... ein unersetzbarer Freund) * Rising Starlight (Volldampf voraus!) * 0Terra (^^) * OverlordMGC (einfach der... Geilste! x3 ) Offene Baustellen Pastas * Sour Apples (derzeit eingestellt) * Zimtschnecken (jo) * Schattenblues (jo) * 2015 (auch jo) Artikel * Hellje * Cyro * Dr. Atmosphäre * Amulett der Götter * (Orion) Ideen (so für demnächst...) * Bayern... * Verlassen * WW II. * WP Ein Schlusswort Allen unseren Hatern kann ich nur das sagen...